1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an office furniture piece combination of a plurality of pieces of office furniture, particularly office desks having a frame constructed of a uniform cross piece with lateral legs which can be connected to each other by non-free-standing coupling elements having bolts and receivers. Exterior cross sections of the coupling elements are adapted to the exterior cross sections of the cross pieces and have a preset, identical dimension in the longitudinal direction of the cross pieces. The bolts can also be constructed as undercut, protruding clamping bolts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Combinations of office furniture pieces are known from German Utility Model DE-GM 75 17 546 and British patent publication GB 20 25 211. It is generally known that a simple plug connection, which is secured by screws, splints or the like, or a snap-in connection with snap-in bolts and snap-in receivers is used with these known combinations of office furniture pieces. However, these connections can neither be constructed in a simple manner nor are they sufficiently stable.
A coupling element is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 82 29 796, which is constructed as a Z-shaped angle piece, and is fastened flat with one leg on an underside of a cross piece and supports the add-on office furniture piece, for example a connecting plate, with a leg projecting away from the cross piece. In this case, the leg of the angle piece supporting the connecting plate has upwardly extending bolts which are inserted into corresponding blind bores on the underside of the connecting plate. These Z-shaped angle pieces are not suitable as coupling elements for creating a rigid connection even between two similar office desks, since it is always possible to release the connection inadvertently by displacing the add-on pieces in a vertical direction.
As shown by German Utility Model DE-GM 77 39 584, it is also known to connect add-on pieces with horizontal plug connections made of pins and holes. This connection is inadequate for a combination of office furniture pieces, because the plug connections are only maintained by frictional force and a non-releasable connection is not desired in order to make it possible to change the combination of office furniture pieces at any time.